Serpentis Owned Station
Vorkommen: LowSecframe|Serpentis Logo, NullSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Station im Besitz der Serpentis ''Serpentis Owned Station ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Minor Serpentis Annex (Kleiner Serpentis-Anbau) ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt; die letzte, vierte Stufe führt in den NullSec. Diese Eskalation kann problemlos solo geflogen werden, z.B. mit einer Tengu. '''Blitz: In den Stufen 1-3 jeweils die Faction Battlecruiser abschiessen (Looten/Salvagen), in Stufe 4 nur den Outpost abschiessen. Erste Eskalationsstufe thumb|Serpentis Owned Station 1Beschreibungstext: To your surprise, the Overseer seems to have spent the last moments of his life sending some message to your ship on a private channel, a fact you learn from a blinking entry on your communication panel a few seconds after his innards slid across your windshield, bounced along your fuselage and were sucked into your thrusters. It appears he wanted to save his life by telling you the whereabouts of some place you could load your cargohold with riches, but before he could get very far with his offer, his journey ended. All you have is some hysteric babble about a hidden mining station at a certain location. Kein Beschleunigungstor; man trifft auf Söldner in Angel Schiffen. Erste Welle *7 Serpentis Heavy Missile Battery *4 Battleships (Mercenary Overlord) *5 Elite Frigates (Mercenary Wingman) - web *1 Faction Battlecruiser - Mercenary Supervisor (Shadow Serpentis Platoon Leader/Squad Leader) Mit dem Abschuss des Mercenary Supervisors wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute können u.a. Shadow Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Wer will, kann noch etwas weiter schiessen.... ist aber nicht notwendig. Zweite Welle - wenn man den Starbase Control Tower beschiesst Meldung: More merc ships appear when the Control Tower is attacked. *6 Battleships (Mercenary Overlord) *6 Cruiser (Mercenary Commander) *6 Elite Frigates (Mercenary Elite Fighter) Für den Fall, dass die Eskalation hier vorzeitig abbricht, erscheint folgendes Popup: Either the Overseer was trying to trick you and this was the best he could come up with, or you killed him before he could reveal the juicy parts of his offer. Whatever the reason, the spoils from this limited expedition are yours for the taking. Zweite Eskalationsstufe Beschreibungstext: Among the wreckage and debris you find a few combat drones. A scan of their control units reveals they have been used not long ago, and at a location nearby. Man landet vor einem Beschleunigungstor: Gegner *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Shadow Serpentis Captain/Platoon Leader) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Correlum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) Mit dem Abschuss des Mercenary Supervisors wird im Normalfall die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute können u.a. Shadow Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Wer will, kann noch durch das Tor fliegen... ist aber nicht notwendig. thumb|Serpentis Owned Station 2Erste Welle - jenseits des Beschleunigungstores Meldung: It seems this Moon Mining facility has fallen prey to Rogue Drones. The structural makeup of this facility indicates it once belonged to the Serpentis. *5 Starbase Sentry (Tower Sentry Serpentis II) *7 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *7-9 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle - wenn man den Starbase Control Tower beschiesst Meldung: More drones have been deployed from the Starbase Hangars as the Control Tower is attacked! *8 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) *3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Enforcer/Exterminator/Siege/Striker Alvatis) Dritte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Serpentis Owned Station 3Beschreibungstext: All these moon mining stations suggest there must be a station or outpost somewhere in the region servicing them and refining the raw materials they produce. Again you look for clues from the drones and again the data you extract suggest a new location not too far away. Gegner *1 Serpentis Stasis Tower - web *6 Serpentis Cruise Missile Battery *7-8 Battleships (Core Flottila Admiral/Vice Admiral) - tw. damp *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corelatis Captain/Captain Sentry/Platoon Leader) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Shadow Serpentis Captain Sentry/High Captain) Mit dem Abschuss des Faction Battlecruisers wird im Normalfall die vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. In der Beute können u.a. Shadow Faction Gegenstände enthalten sein, das Salvage hat kann Tech-2 Qualität haben. Wer will, kann noch etwas weiter schiessen.... ist aber nicht notwendig. Zweite Welle - wenn man den Starbase Control Tower beschiesst Meldung: A nearby pirate patrol has noticed the attack on the Control Tower, and have arrived to defend it. *9 Battleships (Core Admiral/Flottila Admiral/Vive Admiral) - tw. damp *7 Elite Cruiser (Correlum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector/Chief SafeGuard/Chief Sentinel/Chief Watchman) - damp *4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Agent/Scout/Spy) - web/scramble Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|Serpentis Owned Station 4Beschreibungstext: Going through data scanned during the destruction of the station itself, you notice reports from a place called "R&D division Black", containing information on blueprint research and booster production and even the location of this base "Black". '' Diese letzte, vierte Stufe führt normalerweise in den NullSec. '''Gegner' *2 Serpentis Cruise Missile Battery *7-8 Battleships (Core Admiral/High Admiral) - tw. damp *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Correlum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp Wenn mann den von den Serpentis gekaperten Guristas Research Outpost beschiesst, wird eine Smartbomb gezündet (Drohnen also vorher einholen !) und es erscheint eine Nachricht: This Research Station has a built-in defense system. As soon as it is attacked, the inhabitants activate the system, causing a large blast-wave which affects all hostile ships in the vicinity. It is activated continuously until it needs a short delay to recharge power. Der Outpost platzt recht schnell und beendet damit die Eskalationsreihe. Es erscheint folgendes Popup: Now, you kind of regret killing the Overseer back there, it is always useful to know corrupt leaders who are ready to sell out things like this outpost in exchange for something as cheap as their own petty lives. Es bleibt ein Container zurück, der u.a. auch ein Corelum A-Type Faction Modul enthält. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:NullSec